


Over Ya Head

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane Christmas One Shots [3]
Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's got drunk at the Hawks Christmas party. Time for Toews to take him home.</p><p>As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Ya Head

Patrick laughed as he took an eggnog-absinthe shot from Seabs, clinking the shot glasses together before they both forced it down. Seabs immediately ran to the bathrooms, beyond the mass of Blackhawks fans celebrating with the team, and Patrick had to collapse against the bar, trying to convince his body not to reject what was probably the most disgusting alcohol combination he had ever had.

 _Not staying down_.

He shot off after Seabs, collapsing into the first available toilet and retching his stomach contents up. Groaning, he leaned against the cubicle wall, not even caring that he’d left the door open. People were watching him, eyebrow raised, and it was all Patrick could do not to raise his middle finger, telling everyone there to fuck off.

“Kaner?”

“Seabs.”

“I hate you.”

“Dude, that was your concoction.” He shifted back to kick the door shut, only to lurch forward and cough up into the toilet again. The alcohol burned in his throat, and tears slipped down his cheeks before he managed to shakily stand. Flushing the toilet, he shakily moved to the basin to splash his face with water and to swish his mouth clean before he headed back into the bar.

Jonathan was there in seconds, concern written on his face. Patrick found himself relishing the touch of their cheeks as Jon leaned in, to talk over the music.

“Jesus, Kaner, you’re pale as death. You’re going home.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Toews, come on, the night just started!”

“You look like you’re about to _faint_ , Patrick. I’m taking you home.”

Swaying on his feet a little, Patrick smirked up at Jonathan. “Been waiting for you to say that.”

But the other was busy leading him through the crowd. The outside cold hit him like a brick wall, but Patrick found he could breathe slightly easier. His shivering increased, and Jonathan immediately tugged his hoodie off, wrapping it tightly around the other.

“But Jonathan, now _you’ll_ get cold.”

“Shut up and get in the taxi.”

It took Patrick a moment to realise that there was, indeed, a taxi sitting there for them and he stumbled inside, hiccupping as he slumped against the window.

He was vaguely aware of Jonathan asking for them to head to Trump Hotel, but his head was too hazy to really listen to anything that was going on. His head was starting to pound – _never letting Seabs mix alcohol again, Jesus, that was **grim**_ – and he grimaced, rolling over, curling around in Jonny’s hoodie. His eyelids were growing heavy, and blackness rolled over his vision.

xox

The sounds of someone grunting had Patrick’s eyes opening, and he blankly stared up at Jonathan. Tilting his head, he saw that they were in the hallway that lead to his door. Jonny was drunk as it was, and Patrick wrinkled his nose. He must be heavy, even for 177 pounds. With a quick roll, he slammed to the floor, whining when pain exploded in his head.

“Ouchies.”

“Kaner, Jesus, what did you do that for?”

“You’re drunk just go open my door.”

Grunting, he forced himself up, clinging to the wall as he stumbled down the hallway. He’ probably be waking a couple of his floor up, but he couldn’t care less.

His door was open and Patrick stumbled over, knocking over a vase that was in his hallway before collapsing on his couch.

“Jesus, Kaner.”

“You keep saying that, people will think Jesus Kaner is my name.” The male on the couch giggled, rolling over – and off, with a yelp.

“KANER!”

Patrick laughed, covering his face with his arms. The hoodie smelled like Jonathan, and he smiled, rubbing his nose softly against the scent.

“Patty, hey, sit up.”

Patrick surged upright, eyes wide as he grinned lopsidedly at Jonathan, offering him a coffee.

“Drink it. What the hell was in that shot Seabs gave you?”

“Absinthe and and... eggnog? Or vodka and eggnog. No no, it was definitely absinthe because we were joking about how Dano could dress up like a green fairy.” Patrick laughed hard at the mental image in his mind, spilling his coffee over him before he start sipping it.

“Ow that’s hot.”

“It’s boiling water you dimwit.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes and took the coffee, shifting to help Patrick get his shirt off. “Oh lala.”

“Oh, shut up.”

He quickly wiped down Kane’s chest with the dirty shirt and stood to go throw it in the wash. “Go clean your teeth, you need bed and the taste of stale vomit in the morning is horrendous.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“ _Kane._ ”

Patrick pouted but scrambled up from the floor, stumbling through to his bathroom to grab his toothbrush and start lazily brushing his teeth.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and sighed, moving to start clearing the mess that Kane had already made before going to sit down.

“Make yourself at home.”

He looked up to Patrick, leaning in the doorway – minus a shirt, Toews realised with a gulp – wet hair dripping down his abs and onto the floor.

“Hey, you’re soberish now. Good. Go to bed.”

But Patrick took a few steps towards Jonny, arms held behind his back.

“What are you doing now, Kaner?”

His arm extended, holding mistletoe out over their heads with a grin. Jonny laughed and gently tugged Patrick down for a hard kiss, holding their bodies together.

“Stay the night?”

“Hm, you got it.”

With a smile, Jonny kissed Patrick again, before carrying him through to the bedroom, both of them collapsing into bed, sleepily yawning as they cuddled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> _Christmas OTP Questions-_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Who holds the mistletoe over their heads?_
> 
> Edit: I was doing absinthe-eggnog shots to celebrate 26. Also vodka-absinthe-Sourz. 
> 
> I 10/10 do not recommend. 
> 
> Drink responsibly!
> 
>  
> 
> _Would anyone be against me posting loads of cute little Spring based oneshots, or would people rather I wait until March (considering they're March OTP prompts)?_


End file.
